1. Technical Field
This invention relates to passenger conveying devices in general, and to balustrades for passenger conveying devices in particular.
2. Background Information
Escalators, moving walkways, and other passenger conveying devices efficiently move a large volume of pedestrian traffic from one point to another. Passengers step on moving steps (or belts, or pallets) and are transported along at a constant rate of speed. For safety reasons, passenger handrails are provided, traveling in the same direction and speed as the steps. A balustrade supports and guides one of the handrails on each side of the steps. Each balustrade includes balustrade panels (typically glass) which extend up from a base to support the handrail. Externally, the base consists of a number of enclosure panels including an outer decking, an inner decking, and a skirt panel. The outer decking encloses the mechanics on the side of the balustrade panel opposite the moving steps. The inner decking and skirt panel enclose the mechanics adjacent the moving steps.
It is known in the art that a desirable balustrade design must provide a rigid structure which supports the balustrades panel and prevents the public from accessing the balustrade mechanics and moving handrail within. However, a desirable balustrade must also allow access to the enclosed mechanics, must be easily manufactured and assembled, and must be as inexpensive as possible.
The joint between the inner decking and the skirt panel, for example, must be rigid and yet still be easily assembled or disassembled. It is known in the art to drill the inner decking and skirt panel, and tap the skirt panel at assembly for receiving the fasteners. It is also known in the art to include a plurality of slots in a flange attached to and extending up from the skirt panel which tucks behind the inner decking. During assembly, fasteners inserted through holes in the inner decking are received within the slots formed in the skirt panel flange. A disadvantage of both these solutions is that drilling at assembly is labor intensive and increases the potential for error. Another disadvantage is that holes drilled for the original panels may not align with the holes or slots in replacement pans. Still another disadvantage of the slot approach is that the positional adjustability of the skirt panel in the best case is limited to the dimensions of the slots. In the worst case, the skirt panel may not be adjustable at all relative to the inner decking, depending on where the fasteners lie within the slots.